The gamer chronicles
by wraith12345
Summary: After I died I wasn't sure what I was expecting certainly not this. All I know is I'm going to be enjoying myself. Oc/? Issei/harem
1. I'm reincarnated

The Gamer Chronicles

So this is my first fanfiction it is an oc gamer story in high school dxd with elements of other anime and manga. I know a fair amount cliché but screw it doing it anyway. The anime that are featured are Fairy Tail, Negima, and Naruto. The characters of these anime/manga will probably not be featured. Link start.

Notes Bold equals dialogue or shouting.

Slanted indicates thoughts.

Bold and slanted indicates higher beings.

Bold slanted and underlined indicates Gods.

My name is Joshua I'm 15 and I died a hero's death. Pfft nah I got hit by a bus. _So this is what death is_ _like huh it's really dark_. _**It's only natural that purgatory is dark**_. _Oh so this is purgatory_ **shit who said** **that**? _**That would be me**_ **who the hell are you I demanded** _ **God**_ **eh fuck me look I'm sorry about all the** **porn** _**I am Choosing to ignore that.**_ **Okay am I going to hell?** _ **No worries you never did anything bad enough.**_ **Oh thank god.** _ **You're welcome.**_ **So where am I going exactly heaven.** _ **I don't know what little good you have done has been perfectly matched by the bad you have done.**_ **Uh sorry about that.** _ **Done.**_ **Wait what's done?** _ **You will be reincarnated.**_ **Oh well I'm certainly not gonna complain.** _**With some gifts I think you will appreciate greatly.**_ **Like what.** _ **You'll see goodbye Joshua.**_

As he said that everything lit up and I woke up in a forest. With a blue screen above me that said.

 **Welcome gamer.**

 _Holy shit._ I'm the gamer I am the goddamn gamer this is so badass. I raised my hand and shouted **STATUS** and a blue screen popped up.

 **Joshua Brian LV1**

 **Exp 0/100**

 **Hp 70/70 explanation how survivable you are**

 **Mp 170/170 how much magic energy you have.**

 **Sp 100/100 how much stamina you have.**

 **VIT 4 explanation every point in VIT gives 5 Extra Hp and 25 Sp.**

 **STR 3 explanation each point increases max bench by 10 pounds as well as melee damage 5%.**

 **DEX 4 explanation every point increases max speed by 2 miles per hour and gives you the reflexes to keep up with the speed.**

 **INT 17 explanation effects mental capacities and for every point adds 10 Mp.**

 **WIS 10 explanation effects how well you are able to use the tools given to you plus every other point increases Mp regeneration.**

 **PTS 10 how many points you have to spend.**

 **Would you like to turn off explanations y/n?**

Yes. Man my stats are not the best. Okay I need to check my skills.

 **SKILLS**

 **Passive**

 **The gamer lv max allows you to live life as a video game character.**

 **Humanity's will you have a 10% chance to survive a lethal blow with 1 Hp.**

 **Languages as the gamer you are able to understand every spoken language.**

 **Active**

 **Id create lv 1 Creates an instant dungeon.**

 **Id escape lv 1 allows you to leave an instant dungeon.**

 **Observe lv 1 basic information.**

Okay that's about what I was expecting so I guess there's only one thing left to check.

 **Inventory**

 **Big Book of Magic contains the basics of magic from the Negima verse, Fairy Tail verse, and High school DxD verse. Requirements 20 INT and 15 WIS.**

 **Big book of Martial arts contains the basics of chi from Negima verse, Ninjutsu, and Senjutsu from High school DxD. Requirements 20 STR 20 DEX 15 VIT.**

 **Greaves of Hermes This sacred gear when active increases DEX 4 fold and STR 2 fold. Warning once equipped you cannot equip any other Greaves.**

 **Money 5000**

Okay well I might as well equip the sacred gear.

 **Quest**

 **Activate your sacred gear.**

 **Reward sacred gear can be activated at will.**

 **50 Exp**

 **Time limit 24 hours**

 **Accept/Refuse**

Okay definitely gonna accept this. Time to get to work.

 **Time skip 6 hours.**

Okay attempt 47 I will get it this time dammit. I firmly planted my feet and shouted **come on out greaves of Hermes.**

As I did so I noticed my legs glowing and greaves with small white wings coming out of the sides.

Then I collapsed to the ground and a blue window popped up.

 **Tutorial status debuffs**

 **Under certain circumstances you can get debuffs that negatively impact your mental or combat capabilities.**

 **Exhaustion can be gotten through many means such as training for long periods of time without a rest.**

I closed the window and another one popped up

 **Quest activate your sacred gear**

 **Success.**

 **Skill sacred gear unlocked.**

 **50 Exp.**

Yay I did it I'm really tired I think I'm going to sleep and everything went black.

 **Time skip 10 Hours**

 **You have slept on the ground Hp, Mp and Sp have healed by 10%**

That is what I saw as I woke up _note to self do not sleep on the ground._ **Status**

 **Joshua Brian lv 1**

 **Exp 50/100**

 **Hp 70/70**

 **Mp 170/170**

 **Sp 100/100**

 **Vit 4**

 **STR 3**

 **DEX 4**

 **INT 17**

 **WIS 10**

 **PTS 5**

Okay so my sacred gear increases my DEX by 4 fold so it might be useful to add a couple points to DEX. I have five points to spare so I'll raise my DEX to 5 it also doubles my strength so I'll raise my STR to 5 and that's good enough for now I suppose.

 **Skills**

 **Active**

 **Id create lv 1**

 **Id escape lv 1**

 **Observe lv 1**

 **Sacred gear lv 1 allows you to summon your sacred gear at will.**

Okay so I'm able to summon it at will now. That's good I suppose I should find a place to eat and figure out where I am.

 **Quest Knowledge is power**

 **Find out where you are.**

 **Rewards 100 Exp**

 **Accept/Refuse**

I accept.


	2. Figuring things out

The Gamer Chronicles chapter 2

AN: So guys this is chapter 2 and I'm going to address some things for you. Changes in the gamer system there are several changes for example there is no luck stat or that Joshua started with some skills he wouldn't have had yet. The reason for no Luck stat is simple the being who created it didn't want there to be one. What do I mean by that simple the system is a replication changed by the creator's will and he doesn't believe there should be a Luck stat. The skills are simple to give our protagonist a safe place to train and hone his skills. Pairings are undecided Joshua may have a harem he may not. One thing is for certain Issei will have a harem why because I like Issei he is one of my favorite characters in anime/manga and plus it is one of his prime motivations it would feel weird for Issei not to have a harem ya know. Timeline this story starts 18 months before canon starts the main character is in fact the same age as Koneko. Anyway game on. I just noticed something that I forgot to change Joshua started with 5 PTS not 10.

 **Timeskip 3 hours.**

After wandering through the forest for what seemed like hours I managed to find my way to a small city.

Ok first things first find somewhere to eat. Then I will figure out where I am and see about setting up a temporary place of residence. As I walked the streets I managed to find a café after I finished my meal I paid and asked where I might find a library.

 **The library huh well go 5 blocks north then take a left and go straight until you come to a crossroads then go right and then just continue on that road and your there. He said.**

 **Thanks man it's really appreciated. I said thankfully.**

As I started following the directions he gave me a blue window popped up

 **Tutorial**

 **To bring up a map of the local area simply say "map"**

 **It will show areas you've been to.**

 **If you get directions or a map then it will show the locations regardless.**

Well that's certainly convenient okay let's go and I followed the directions occasionally checking my map.

 **Timeskip 30 minutes**

As I entered the library I went to the librarian and asked for a library card

 **Sure just sign these papers and I'll get you started.**

As I signed the papers. _I thought about what I knew so due to the modernization of this city I can assume I'm not in the Naruto verse. It's doubtful that I'm in the fairy tail verse. Negima takes place in the early 2000's and the librarian's computer seems much more recent than that so I can assume I'm probably in the High school Dxd verse. So assuming that's accurate will I become a devil or not although it would be pretty damn awesome. I don't really want to have to listen to someone else though. So will I become a devil and gain lots of power quickly and without much hassle. Or do I want to remain human and have a harder time of things yet have much more freedom. Power or freedom, freedom or power. I think I'm gonna wait until I know more before I make a decision._ I stood up and handed the librarian the papers and waited.

 **Here you go sir. The librarian said as he handed me my library card.**

I thanked him and headed for the computers. Okay first things first where am I the name of the library is

Osaka northern library. As I searched the name I found out one thing of particular importance Osaka is in japan.

 _Oh shit I'm in japan good thing the gamer interface allows you to understand all languages. So what should I search next might as well confirm whether or not I'm in Highschool Dxd._

As I thought that I typed Kuoh Academy into the search engine. _Okay yup so I'm in Osaka Japan in the Dxd verse._

A blue window popped up

 **Quest Knowledge is Power.**

 **Success**

 **Rewards 100 Exp.**

I closed it out and another window popped up.

 **For prioritizing properly and thinking about your future.**

 **You have gained 2 PTS in wisdom.**

I opened the next window.

 **For effective research.**

 **You have gained 2 PTS in INT.**

Okay this is the last window

 **Level up you have gained 5 PTS.**

Yes level up that is absolutely great.

 **Status**

 **Joshua Brian Lv 2**

 **Exp 50/250**

 **Hp 70/70**

 **Mp 190/190 Regen rate 6 per minute**

 **Sp 100/100**

 **Vit 4**

 **STR 5**

 **DEX 5**

 **INT 19**

 **WIS 12**

 **PTS 7**

 _Okay I'll get INT up to 20 and WIS up to 15. Next I'll add 1 PT to VIT to bring it up to 5. Lastly I'll put my remaining PTS into DEX okay seems good. Okay I have met the requirements for that skill book._

 **Inventory**

After I opened up the inventory I took the book and a window popped up

 **Big book of magic would you like to learn these skills**

 **Y/N**

Yes.

 **Please choose your natural element**

 **Light 10% more damage against Devils. Increases by 5% per level.**

 **Dark 10% more damage against Angels. Increases by 5% per level.**

 **Shadow 5% more damage against Angels and Devils. 5% per level.**

 **Fire 1 STR per level.**

 **Water 1 INT per level.**

 **Earth 1 VIT per level.**

 **Lightning 1 DEX per level.**

 **Wind 1 WIS per level.**

Ok lightning it is.

 **Skills**

 **Passive**

 **Basic lightning manipulation lv1 Exp gain of all lightning related skills50%. Damage increased 5%.**

 **Negima verse**

 **Naruto verse**

 **Highschool Dxd**

 **Active**

 **Arrows of Lightning lv1 every level increases the amount of arrows you can use by 10. Every arrow cost 10 Mp. It has a 50% chance to slow the enemy. 10 electric damage plus 5 electric damage per level. Max range of 50 Ft.**

 **Lightning Fist lv1 adds 25 electric damage to every punch. Plus 5 electric damage per level. 20 Mp per hit. 5% chance to slow the enemy.**

 **Lightning reinforcement lv1 increases DEX and STR by 1. Every other level increases DEX and STR by an additional 1 PT. 40 Mp per minute.**

 **Lightning blast lv1 sends out a blast of lightning that does 25 electric damage. Plus 5 electric damage per level. 20 Mp per blast. 5% chance to slow the enemy. Max range of 100 Ft.**

Okay these seem really useful. I think I should start grinding Id create. But first I'm gonna find a place to sleep.

 **Chapter 2 is complete his stat sheet**

 **Joshua Brian lv2**

 **Exp 50/250**

 **Hp 75/75**

 **Mp 200/200**

 **Sp 125/125**

 **VIT 5**

 **STR 5**

 **DEX 8**

 **INT 20**

 **WIS 15**

 **PTS 0**

 **Skills**

 **Passive**

 **The gamer**

 **Basic lightning manipulation lv1 (+ 1 DEX per lv)**

 **Active**

 **Id create**

 **Id escape**

 **Observe**

 **Arrows of lightning lv1**

 **Lightning fist lv1**

 **Lightning blast lv1**

 **Lightning reinforcement lv1**

 **Sacred gear greaves of Hermes lv1**


	3. My first fight

The Gamer chronicles chapter 3

An: **Ok people I don't really have much to say except this chapter has the first fight scene I've written ever. So hope you enjoy. It's time to d-d-duel.**

I wondered the town aimlessly for quite a while searching for a good place to set up base. _Ok new plan going to the outskirts of this city to see if I can find some abandoned building or something._ So as I was walking I started thinking about where I was in the timeline of Highschool Dxd is it before the story starts is it already in progress is it after. Speaking of which what is today anyway

 **Tutorial to know today's date say calendar.**

Yes I will never forget the date again suck it! This shit is so damn convenient.

 **Calendar!**

 **Today's date 1/17/14**

 **Start of Main story 10/21/14**

Well that answers that question. As I was walking I noticed what seemed to be a warehouse that looked rundown with broken windows, graffiti on the walls oil stains place is a piece of shit. Perfect.

 **Observe a rundown warehouse.**

 **Abandoned by its old owner this old building has fallen into a state of disrepair. It appears to be unoccupied?**

As I entered the building the door slammed shut behind me and a blue window popped up.

 **Priority quest survive.**

 **Goals**

 **Don't die.**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Rewards 500 Exp 250 Exp per bonus objective. 20000 Money**

 **Accept/ you can't refuse a priority quest.**

Well shit. Accept.

 **Kehhehheh a tasty morsel walkin in to my home what luck Kehhehheh.**

 **Observe**

 **Stray Devil Rikki. Lv9**

 **A brute of a man who murdered and ate his master. Has a real killer personality.**

 **Hp 750/750**

 **Mp 50/50**

 **Sp 750/750**

 **Come on out greaves of Hermes.**

 **Ooh a sacred gear I wonder how those'll taste.**

 **You'll have to catch me first fat ass.**

 **Kehhehheh.**

He charged at me raising his fist.

 _Okay how should I do this I thought on my skill lightning reinforcement is a no the difference is negligible at best. Lightning fist is a no I'd rather not get close to that behemoth. Lightning blast might be useful but it costs a lot of Mp so that leaves Lightning arrows which does decent damage doesn't cost too much and has a good chance of slowing his movement._  
In the seconds it took me to come up with a game plan he closed the distance and threw a punch I dodged to the left and immediately jumped back to dodge the next punch.

 **Lightning arrows**

A blue arrow with sparks flying off of it flew through the air and collided with his side.

 **-25 Hp**

He turned to me roaring and charged again

I tried to dodge but took a grazing blow that sent me flying

 **-67 Hp**

I pushed myself to my knees I pushed down the surge of panic and tried to regain my breath _Christ that was way to close_ _I can't take another hit_.

I forced myself to my feet.

 **Still alive morsel.**

 **Hell yeah it'll take more than that to kill me.**

 _Well not much more._

 **Kehhehheh.**

 **I'll just have to hit you again then Kehhehheh.**

As he said that he charged me again.

 _Oh shit need to dodge._

I rolled to the left barely dodging him.

 **Dumbass you've left yourself wide open.**

I aimed at his legs and, **Let her rip.**

 **Lightning arrows**

The arrow struck him in the ankle sending him crashing to the ground.

 **-25 Hp**

I smirked

 **How's that big guy. How about some more.**

As he started to stand up I aimed at the back of his head and shouted.

 **Lightning blast.**

A ball of electricity formed between my hands and it launched forward at immense speeds.

It hit him dead on and exploded in a fury of lightning that ravaged his body.

 **-500 Hp**

 **Super critical.**

 _Holy shit that was badass. Focus Joshua._

He struggled back to his feet and glared at me.

 **I'm gona rip ya apart.**

 **Ya human worm.**

 **Rage mode activated.**

And he charged.

I barely managed to get out of the way. _Shit his speed's increased a lot._

 **Lightning arrow**

 **-10 Hp**

 _Oh fuck me his defenses have increased_.

Suddenly I felt intense pain and everything went dark when I snapped out of it

- **7 Hp**

 _How am I still alive wait I remember Humanity's will a 10% chance to survive a lethal attack with 1 Hp._

 _This is it my last chance it's time for my_ _counter attack_ _._

 **Still alive huh human let's fix that.**

 **You're welcome to try that is if you've got the balls.**

 **Such lovely bravado from someone with one foot in the grave.**

I chuckled as I forced myself to my feet.

 **I may have one foot in the grave but that leaves me one foot and that's all I need to beat you.**

 **Kehhehheh. Let's test that theory Kehhehheh.**

 **Lightning arrow**

 **-10 Hp**

 **Lightning arrow**

 **-10 Hp**

He shrugged them off and charged at me. I waited for him to get close then jumped and used his head as a springboard.

 **Lightning arrow**

 **-40 Hp**

 **Critical**

 **Debuff slowed added.**

He slowly stood up.

 **What is this?**

 **Electricity works wonders on the body ya know.**

 **Right now everything is messing up your reaction time is slowed, reflexes are slowed, and Speed is lowered. Man you are fucked.**

 **If I'm going down I'm taking you with me!**

He roared and charged.

 **Quite a lot of bravado for someone one foot in the grave.**

 **Lightning Blast.**

 **-40 Hp.**

Once more electricity ravaged his body and he collapsed onto the ground squirming in pain.

 **Time to be put down Stray.**

I walked up to him and used my

 **Lightning fist.**

 **-60 Hp.**

 **Quest success**

 **Survive reward 500 Exp**

 **Overkill score a super critical 250 Exp**

 **Close Call win with 1 Hp remaining 250 Exp.**

 **20000 Money gained.**

 **Lightning Arrow leveled up 1-3**

 **Lightning blast leveled up 1-2**

 **Sacred gear Greaves of Hermes leveled up 1-2**

 **Observe leveled up 1-2**

 **New skill learned Taunt**

 **Taunt leveled up 1-4**

 **Dodging several attacks increased your DEX score by 2**

 **For surviving several powerful blows your VIT score by 3.**

 **Level up 2-5.**

 **Status**

 **Joshua Brian lv5**

 **Exp 50/1250**

 **Hp 90/90**

 **Mp 200/200**

 **Sp 200/200**

 **Vit 8**

 **STR 5**

 **DEX 13**

 **INT 20**

 **WIS 15**

 **Pts 15**

 **Gonna add 7 PTS to DEX to bring it up to 20. 5 to STR to bring it to 10.**

 **Lastly I'll add 2 PTS to VIT.**

 **Skills**

 **Passive**

 **Basic lightning Manipulation lv1 Lightning Exp gains Increased by 50%. (+1 DEX per level)**

 **The gamer**

 **Humanity's will 10% chance to survive a hit with 1 Hp**

 **Active**

 **Lightning arrows Lv 3 You are able to summon 3 Arrows of lightning each one doing 20 electrical damage. +5 per level. Each arrow cost 9 Mp.**

 **Lightning Blast Lv2 Sends out a blast of lightning Dealing 30 electrical damage. +5 per level.**

 **19 Mp per cast.**

 **Lightning Fist lv1.**

 **Lightning reinforcement lv1.**

 **Sacred gear Greaves of Hermes lv2.**

 **Observe lv2**

 **Id create lv1**

 **Id escape lv1.**

 **Taunt Lv4 has a 10% chance to enrage the opponent.**

 **Done so Tell me what you thought of the first fight scene Thanks for reading.**


	4. Grinding and Planning

The Gamer Chronicles chapter 4.

Grinding and planning.

 **AN: If you're wondering what his sacred gear looks like go to google and search ancient Greek Greaves.**

I did it I just beat a goddamn stray devil. Hahaha man I got fucked up though I need to start grinding first thing tomorrow.

 **Timeskip 8 Hours**

 **You have slept on the ground 25% Hp and Mp restored.**

Well it's better than sleeping in a forest I guess. Though it's strange I had 1 Hp I went to sleep and it healed me by 25% yet I have full health and Mp could it be an hourly thing. Well thoughts for later.

Time to grind.

 **Id create.**

 **Which Instant Dungeon would you like to make.**

 **Empty dungeon.**

 **Thug dungeon.**

 _Empty dungeon or thug dungeon on one hand empty is safe yet thug will give me more combat experience. I barely survived my last fight because of mistakes more combat experience will be absolutely vital in the long run. Thug dungeon it is._ **Thug dungeon.**

 **Come on out Greaves of Hermes.**

 **Lightning Reinforcement.**

 _Ok I need to find the enemies._

" **Hey you give us everything ya got and ya may live."** _Never mind then._

 **Observe**

 **Delinquent lv4**

 **100/100 Hp**

 **0/0 Mp**

 **175/175 Sp**

 **Observe**

 **Delinquent lv2**

 **75/75 Hp**

 **0/0 Mp**

 **150/150 Sp**

 _No names huh I'll just call them dead and deader._

" **Yeah you tell im bro"** deader said.

I cracked my knuckles and ran towards them at full speed.

 **Lightning fist.** The level 2 was sent flying with a fist imprinted on his face before hitting the ground and shattering. **-80 Hp**

 _Okay deader is down._ I looked at dead and smirked **"so bud you were saying something about letting me live."** Dead gaped in fear. _Understandable who wouldn't be scared?_ **"No need for fear** as I said that he had a hopeful expression on his face. **I'm sure Hell isn't that bad** and there it goes **."** I swept his feet out from underneath him sending him to the ground **-20 Hp** before slamming my lightning covered fist into his chest and he shattered **-80 Hp**

 **Lightning Reinforcement level 1-2**

 **Plus 2 DEX and STR next increase at level 4. Mp cost per minute 35.**

 **Basic lightning manipulation level 1-2**

 **Plus 50% Exp gain of all active lightning skills. Decreases lightning based damage by 10%.**

 **Lightning fist level 1-2 30 pts of electric damage. 15 Mp per hit.**

 **New skill gained**

 **Speed Blitz.**

 **You rush forward with blinding speed leading in to a series of powerful and rapid blows.**

 **DEX increased by 20%.**

 **Cost 75 Sp to activate.**

 **Each blow cost 25 Sp.**

 **First strike's damage is increased by 100%.**

 **Every consecutive blow's damage is increased 25%.**

 _Holy Shit that is badass!_

 _Well I wonder what those two had on them loot I love loot._

I walked over to where they were defeated and picked up the items.

 **Loot 500 money**

 **Loot 250 money**

Pretty good I suppose now let's fuck some more bitches up.

 **Timeskip 45 Minutes**

 **Lightning reinforcement level up 2-3. 30 Pm per minute.**

 **Lightning fist level up 2-3 35 pts of electric damage. 10 Mp per hit.**

 _I suppose this worked well got some more money leveled up some skills._

 **Id escape.** The air shattered.

I sat down and started to think aloud. _**"So that was fun and I made some decent progress and made some good money." "But I need to figure out a long term plan." "Okay first things first I need to get to Kuoh and enroll in Kuoh academy if my memory serves me well then school in japan starts on April 1."**_

 _ **So I should get that done as soon as possible."**_

 **Priority Quest Join Kuoh Academy.**

 **Rewards 500 Exp.**

 **Accept/**

Accept obviously.

 _ **Second I need to buy a journal to have a place to put what I remember of the timeline.**_

 _ **Third I need to increase my strength to at least the level of Raynare.**_

 _ **Fourth Although Issei becoming a devil is vital I would like it if he didn't have to die. Maybe I'll save him and inform him of the supernatural. Or I'll inform him of the supernatural and help him unlock his sacred gear so he'll be strong enough to beat the ever loving shit out of Raynare. Maybe with a couple extra months of training he won't have to sacrifice his arm to beat Raiser Phenex.**_

 _ **Fifth get an actual house in Kuoh so I won't have to sleep on the ground.**_

Game plan achieved.

 **Timeskip 6 Weeks.**

 _Kuoh at last._ As I laid down on my new apartment's floor _Yup I definitely need to get some stuff. Time to go shopping I need to buy some manga and some video games so I can have some stuff to do that isn't training or thinking._ Alright time to go.

 **Quest boredom is your enemy.**

 **Rewards 50 Exp.**

 **Accept/Refuse**

Really that's a quest might as well Accept its basically free Exp.

I walked out the door and went to the bookstore I saw earlier.

 **Timeskip 30 Minutes.**

I walked in and asked

" **Hey do you have any manga."**

" **Yeah it's in the back."**

" **Thanks man."**

" **No problem."**

I went to the manga section and saw someone already there but I decided to ignore him for now.

I looked over the manga and picked up some that caught my eye a couple of the volumes of Negima, some Fairy Tail, and lastly some berserk.

" **Hey man can you recommend some good manga for me."** The boy with brown spiky hair asked.

" **Huh yeah sure no problem I would suggest Negima, Berserk, or Death Note."**

" **Thanks man name's Issei Hyoudou."**

 _Holy shit! That is really damn convenient._

" **Nice to meet you Issei my name's Joshua."**

" **I've never seen you around before." Issei said.**

" **Yeah I'm new in town speaking of which I don't suppose you would be willing to help me learn where things are."**

" **Yeah it won't be a problem at all so what do you think of breasts." Issei asked.**

" **Breasts are good."**

" **What's your favorite size?" Issei asked.**

" **Don't really have one all breasts are perfect no matter the size well with the exception of saggy ones."**

" **Well said my fellow breast lover." Issei praised.**

Chapter End.

AN: So this chapter is over see you all next time.


	5. proof and enrollment

The Gamer Chronicles Chapter 5.

Proof and Enrollment.

 **AN: Yup Boots of Hermes is pretty accurate to what they look like. No comment on what his Balance Breaker is going to be though.**

" **Thanks for the tour Hyoudou-san."**

" **No problem you can call me Issei though." Issei said.**

" **One last question are there any good schools in the area."**

" **Yeah there's the school I go to Kuoh Academy." Issei responded.**

" **Kuoh Academy I'll remember that thanks again Issei-san."**

" **Oh you might want to enroll sooner rather than later enrollment ends at the end of the week." Issei said as he left.**

 _Well that was fun. Shit… I forgot to ask for directions to Kuoh Academy didn't I thank God for google the shits useful as hell. So until the end of the end of the week huh I can manage that._

 **Timeskip last day of enrollment.**

 _I did it with half an hour to spare Christ I had a week how did I nearly miss enrollment._

 **Priority quest success join Kuoh academy.**

 **500 Exp gained**

 _Okay so I've got a roof over my head I'm enrolled in Kuoh Academy I am confident in my ability to defeat someone on the level of Raynare all that is left is to ensure Issei becomes stronger. How do I play this without gaining Rias's suspicion? Option 1 just do it and hope for the best. Option 2 just tell her of my plans to train Issei and gain her trust by revealing my sacred gear. Well option 1 isn't that good. Option 2 is better but can go badly just as easily as it could go well. Eh screw going with option 2. I wonder if I can form a party or something._

 **Tutorial Party** _Oh god dammit._

 **To form a party simply say form party and then invite someone to join.**

 **Quest a dragon's awakening.**

 **Make sure Issei is able to beat Raynare.**

 **Rewards 750 Exp.**

 **Accept/Refuse**

 _Accept I was planning on doing it anyway but hey free Exp._

 **Timeskip First day of school.**

 _Wow time sure flies by fast it felt like seconds passed not weeks. So this is my classroom huh pretty nice hope I'm not in the same class as Koneko that would be pretty bad._ I thought while tuning out roll call.

" **Koneko Toujou"**

" **Here"**

 _Oh for fucks sake. No it's fine I just have to watch myself carefully and not act suspicious. Or I could go balls to the walls and just do whatever. Or I could just come clean to Rias like I was already planning to do._ I sent out small pulses of magic to attract her attention as I did so I noticed Koneko stiffen and look at me so I mouthed I need to speak with your king later. She nodded in acknowledgement.

 **Timeskip after school.**

 _So this is what the Occult Research Club looks like very strange. Bit creepy well it fits._

" **It's an honor to meet you Gremory-sama" I said bowing my head.**

" **No need for formalities." Rias said.**

" **I wish to know why you wanted to talk with me" Rias finished with a relaxed expression.**

" **Well I thought it would be prudent to inform you of my presence here." I said.**

" **The gesture is appreciated however I would like to know who you are." Rias said.**

" **I'm Joshua Brian I am a self-taught magic user I also possess a sacred gear." I said.**

" **Quite open about important facts wouldn't you say." Rias said.**

" **Maybe but I believe it important to do nothing that could cause my stay in Kuoh to be unpleasant." I said.**

" **Why are you so cautious exactly." Rias questioned.**

" **I am confident in my capabilities but I do not believe I could defeat a High Class devil." I said.**

" **Very well may I ask why you are in this place?" Rias questioned.**

" **Well to be honest I came here on a whim and met somebody quite interesting." I responded.**

" **Who is that somebody." Rias questioned.**

" **A second year at this school called Issei Hyoudou." I said.**

" **The name seems familiar Akeno?" Rias asked Akeno.**

" **Issei Hyoudou a normal boy with one exception he is an absolute pervert." Akeno answered.**

" **Thank you Akeno, now why does he interest you so much?" Rias asked.**

" **His sacred gear simple as that." I responded.**

" **He has a sacred gear what is it?" Rias asked.**

" **I have no clue all I know is that he possesses draconic energy." I responded.**

" **It could be as lowly as a Twice Critical or it could be as mighty as the Boosted Gear." I finished with a shrug.**

" **Interesting what exactly do you intend to do him?" Rias asked.**

" **Train him nothing else to it." I responded.**

" **Very well I will inform Sona about your presence here, and I will not interfere with you training him unless his training gets in the way of our work deal." Rias said.**

" **Deal." I responded.**

" **Now if you'll excuse me I need to start preparing things." I said.**

 _Christ alive that was awkward as hell. I'm shocked she agreed to it that easily though. Well not gonna look a gift horse in the mouth._ I started to head home for today.

 **Timeskip At Home.**

 _So how am I gonna train Issei I suppose I should probably make sure he's adequate physically and magically before I start teaching him to use his Boosted gear. I don't want him to be reliant on it the stronger he is without it the better. Speaking of magic which element should I teach him about I suppose he is a dragon so it's only natural to teach him to use fire I should also teach him to harness the draconic energies within him. I think the easiest part of making him strong all I have to do is mention that certain Sekiryuutei would have sex with a different girl each night and he'll jump onboard without hesitation._

 **Chapter 5 end.  
Of all the chapters so far this one was the most difficult to write by far.**

 **Now to answer some things you might notice about this chapter.**

 **1\. Rias's character**

 **I'm sure you may have noticed how she wasn't her usual relaxed self. From my experience with the light novels and all that is that although she is childish. When it is important for her to be serious she is serious. Having an unknown being showing up in her territory with unknown intentions is one of those times.**

 **2\. Stat sheet.**

 **Joshua Brian Lv13**

 **15000/20000 Exp**

 **125/125 Hp**

 **300/300 Mp Regen rate 15 per minute**

 **375/375 Sp**

 **Vit 15**

 **STR 15**

 **DEX 30**

 **INT 30**

 **WIS 30**

 **Pts 3**

 **Skills**

 **Passive**

 **Basic Lightning Manipulation Lv5**

 **Lightning Exp gains increased by 50%. -25% damage taken from lightning.**

 **Humanity's will 10% to survive a lethal blow with 1 Hp.**

 **Active**

 **Sacred gear Greaves of Hermes Lv5**

 **Sp to summon 15.**

 **10 for every consecutive minute afterwards.**

 **Increases DEX 4fold.  
Increases STR 2fold.**

 **Lightning Arrows lv7**

 **Able to summon 7 arrows.**

 **Each one doing 40 pts of electrical damage.**

 **Each arrow cost 5 Mp.**

 **50% of causing Debuff slowed.**

 **Lightning Blast lv6**

 **Sends a blast of lightning dealing 50 pts of electrical damage.**

 **Blast costs 15 Mp.**

 **Max range 120 feet.**

 **5% of causing Debuff slowed**

 **Lightning Reinforcement lv10**

 **Sends electrical surges to your muscles causing them to contract with more force.**

 **Plus 5 DEX and STR.**

 **25 Mp per minute.**

 **Lightning Fist Lv5**

 **50 pts of electrical damage.**

 **10 Mp per hit.**

 **Id create lv7**

 **Thug dungeon.**

 **Zombie dungeon.**

 **Id escape**

 **Taunt Lv10**

 **25% to enrage opponent.**

 **Speed Blitz Lv5**

 **DEX increased by 20%**

 **70 Sp to activate.**

 **Every consecutive hit cost 20 Sp.**

 **First blow does 100% damage.**

 **Every consecutive blow increased by 30%.**

 **Observe.**


	6. Apprentice and Evolution

**The Gamer Chronicles Chapter 6.**

 **Apprentice and Evolution.**

 **Thanks so much for the criticism.**

 **To address some of your concerns.**

 **1\. Dialogue.**

 **I agree with your comment on there being no emotion being conveyed and I will work on it.**

 **2\. Length.**

 **Also true and I am going to try to make the chapters longer from this point onward.**

 **3\. Italics.**

 **This I disagree with thoughts are in Italics which is to say that the Italics are his internal monologue.**

 **Thank you so much for putting your criticisms in an inoffensive manner.**

 **Chapter start.**

"Hey Issei I have a question for you" He looked up at me. "What's up?" Issei said.

"What would you do if the supernatural existed?" He looked at the sky and raised his fist before saying. "My harem would be fucking amazing."

"Wanna see something cool."

"Hell yeah I wanna see something cool."

I created a ball of lightning "pretty fucking cool huh."

He stared in shock "What the ….. fuck is that."

I smirked "Magic my friend guess your harem is gonna be amazing after all.

 **Timeskip 15 min**

"So angels, fallen angels, devils, youkai, and gods' exist." he said staring at me.

"Please stop staring at me."

"And to to it all off the biblical god created items known as sacred gears and I possess one." he finished still staring.

"All of that is correct."

"The staring is really fucking creepy."

He sighed before saying.

"Why do I feel my life is about to get a lot stranger"

"Oh without a doubt."

"Well …. oh fuck it I want a harem full of supernatural hotties I'm in I'll become your apprentice."

I grabbed him by the shoulder and pointed to the sky.

"Oh you'll get a harem a harem so great you will be the target of men's jealousy across the world.

"I will not disappoint you sensei." He said while muttering about his hopes for his harem.

"Yes your torture begins soon."

"I'm sorry what did you say."

"I wasn't paying attention."

"I said your training begins tomorrow." I said sheepishly.

 **Timeskip 14 Hours.**

"Training begins now Issei but first."

 **Form party.**

 **Invite Issei Hyoudou.**

He stared at the blue screen floating in front of him.

"What the fuck did you just do!?"

"Bit of context for you I live life as if it were a videogame, and when I invite someone to my party they also live life as a game."

"Ok that's pretty cool." He shrugged.

"You don't seem that shocked."

"We live in a world where devils, angels, fallen angels, youkai, vampires, werewolves, and gods all exist how is it any stranger than all of that." He said.

"Uh you bring up a very good point there." I said chuckling sheepishly.

"Any way time to see your stats."

 **Status Issei**

 **Issei hyoudou lv3**

 **500/750 Exp**

 **150/150 Hp**

 **70/70 Mp 7 regen**

 **500/500 Sp**

 **Vit 20**

 **STR 8**

 **DEX 4**

 **INT 7**

 **Wis 14**

 **Pts 0**

I tilted my head in confusion"Huh why is your damn Vit score so high it's higher than mine."

"How does your Vit score increase." he asked.

"Well the easiest way for it to increase is by getting hit." I responded.

He chuckled sheepishly "Would peeking on girls and getting the shit beaten out of me count."  
I stared at him and sighed. "Yeah that would work and I hate to say this but you should keep that up."

He smiled "Well I'm certainly not gonna say no to that."

"Anyway let's move on."

 **Skills**

 **Passive**

 **Draconic energy manipulation lv0.**

 **Fire manipulation lv0.**

 **Humanity's will 10% to survive a lethal hit with 1 Hp.**

 **Resilience lv10 minus 10% damage.**

 **Active**

 **Sacred Gear lv0**

"Ok so you don't have many skills."

"Why are some of them Lv0." He questioned.

"It means that the skills aren't active once you use them then it'll be Lv1.

"Ok so I suppose it's time to unlock my sacred gear right." He asked.

I tapped my chin before saying. "No first you will learn to tap into your draconic energies."

"First focus and imagine the flow of energy coursing through your body and bring it out."

"I would suggest sending it through your arm." I lectured.

"Okay sure might as well try." He closed his eyes in concentration.

After about 10 minutes a small red orb about an inch in diameter formed.

"Okay take that energy and aim it at that tree over there." I said pointing at the tree.

"Got it." He said aiming at the tree.

Throwing his fist forward it sent the orb flying before [booooom] with an explosion the sise of a grenade the tree was obliterated.

"Holy shit did I just do that that is so badass." he said fist pumping.

"But in the end completely useless it took you 10 minutes to charge up an attack of that magnitude."

If you want it to be useful in combat you're going to have to learn to create it faster so do it again." I lectured.

"Oh I got some new skills."

 **Dragon shot lv1**

 **Fires a blast of draconic energy doing 50 PTS of damage. Cost 35 Mp plus 50 Sp.**

 **Dragon reinforcement lv1**

 **Coats your skin in draconic energy increasing your defensive capabilities.**

 **Lowers damage you take by 5%. Cost 20 Mp plus 50 Sp per minute.**

He cheered. "These skills are so badass."

I nodded and said. "Well it's time to grind."

 **Id create.**

"Okay Issei for your training just use dragon shot repeatedly."

"Is that it?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah once you run out of energy just rest till you have more I will also be training."

 **Timeskip 2 ½ hours.**

"Okay Issei let's see the fruit's of todays training."

 **Skills Issei**

 **Passive**

 **Draconic energy manipulation lv3.**

 **Increases Exp gain of all dragon type techniques 50%.**

 **Fire energy manipulation lv0.**

 **Humanity's will.**

 **Active**

 **Dragon shot Lv6.**

 **Does 100 Pts of damage. Takes 30 Mp and 45 Sp.**

 **Dragon reinforcement lv1.**

 **Sacred gear lv0.**

"I think that's enough for one day right Issei uh Issei you okay."

"Yeah just really exhausted."

"Ah well you should probably head home."

"See you tomorrow." He said as he walked away.

"Right." _Well I think that went well._ Is what I thought before hearing a crashing noise. I looked over to see Issei on the ground. _I forgot to turn of the barrier didn't I?_

 **Id escape.** "Sorry about that Issei." I apologised.

"Yeah it's cool." He said.

 _Now it's time for me to train._

 **Timeskip 1 ½ hours.**

I panted exhausted before noticing a glow coming from my sacred gear.

 **Tutorial sacred gear evolution when your sacred gear reaches a certain level you gain new abilities or an already existing ability gets improved. Please choose one of two abilities.**

 **Blessing of Hermes every member of your party's DEX score is doubled.**

 **Curse of Hermes your enemy's DEX score is halved.**

I thought it over before deciding to pick Curse of Hermes. Reasoning that it would be most useful in a one on one battle.

 **Chapter end.**

 **So I would like to say something after this chapter don't expect any chapter for the rest of this month. The reason why is because I want to make sure the next couple of chapters will be as good as possible.**


End file.
